


Fantasies of A Friend

by 1L_LITTLESFANFIC



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Kissing, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Sex Toys, Squirting, Underage Sex, pussy licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1L_LITTLESFANFIC/pseuds/1L_LITTLESFANFIC
Summary: lately Charlotte has been having fantasies of her friend Henry. The only problom is Henry already has a girlfriend. Will Charlotte try to steel Henry from his girlfriend or just excape realty and just fantasize Henry being her boyfriend? Only one way to find out.





	Fantasies of A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own, work for, know anyone who owns, works for Nick and Nick's Henry Danger in anyway. 

Henry and Charlotte have been friends forever and could talk about almost everything. They even work together. The only problem is Charlotte was starting to get a crush on Henry and knew it was wrong because he is dating Veronica. After Charlotte and Henry have seen each other every day and she couldn't help to get that crush. She tried to think when all this started then it hit her.

 

One month earlier...

Ray and Henry aka Caption Man and Kid Danger had just got off the elevator after they put another bad guy away.

"Great work kid."

"Thanks Ray."

"I take it went well." Charlotte said as she got off the chair by the command center.

Ray's phone starts to ring and he takes it out to see who it is.

"I gota take this."

Ray soon leaves leaving Henry and Charlotte alone.

"I better change."

"Yah you do that I'll wait here."

As Charlotte sat down her phone rings. She soon sees its Piper. She just rolled her eyes wondering why she even have her number in the first place. For a young girl she is awfully mean to everyone. She sighs and answers it. She soon hears a yelling Piper.

"About time you answered! Where's Henry, his stupid lame ass phone went straight to voicemail!"

"Oh I think his phone died. What do you want from him?"

"He has to stay home tomorrow night to babysit me like I need a stupid babysitter! I can take care of myself and without my stupid brother!"

"Ok when I see him I will tell him."

They soon hanged up and Charlotte without thinking headed towards where Henry normally changes. The only reason she knows where it is was because she had to cover for him one time and Ray showed where Henry changes once back from a mission. Once she got there she saw a naked Henry getting out of the shower. Luckily he did not see her as she saw everything. She quickly left before being seen.

_...Present_

Charlotte was naked in her room playing with one of her breasts while fucking herself with her ten inch vibrator just thinking about that day she saw her best friend naked. She unmanaged the vibrator was Henry's dick and that his hands where fondling her breasts. Luckily for her she was home by herself so she could moan as loud as she wanted to which she did. She knew she was getting close and she did not want to soak her mattress so she quickly went on to her wooden floor. It only took a few more thrusts before she squirted all over her floor. Charlotte soon swiped up her juices and sucked in her fingers before fucking herself all over again.

While Charlotte is having fun with herself Veronica is having her fun with a naked Kid Danger. All that Henry was warring was his mask. It was her dream to get that good boy Kid Danger to fuck her bad girl pussy. They have been fucking ever since he let her escape. She gladly sucked Kid Danger's 6 1/2" dick while she got eaten out by him. She kept ramming her pussy into his face to get much of him in her mouth and much of her in his. She soon ended up squirting all over his face and it just turned him on. He loved being squirted on by Veronica's pussy juice. Sometimes he just sat in a chair jacking off and let Veronica squirt on him while she played with herself. Once Veronica squatted on to KD he licked his lips and went after her pussy again. The second time of him eating her out that day was even better as always. She knew squirting on KD turned him on and the sex got really great like two KD was fucking her at the same time. He soon ended up cuming in Veronica's mouth which she easily drank down. They pulled off of each other and KD slid his still hard dick into Veronica's pussy. Even though they had fucked at least forty five times she still was tight. She soon let out a loud moan and KD started to fuck her hard and rough just the way she likes it. As he fucks her he grabbed the vibrator he seen on the nightstand turns it on and shove it deep into her ass. Veronica loves it when KD plays bad boy when they fuck. KD and the vibrator became too much for her as she could not stop squirting. She soon ends up passing out. He soon was on the edge and pulls out and tags her by cuming on her tits. The vibrator soon slips out of Veronica's ass landing in the pool of Veronica's juices. Henry smiles before he leaves.

It has been two months since Veronica did something stupid that was out of Kid Danger's control that put her in jail for two years. Charlotte felt bad for Henry that his bad girl of a girlfriend went to jail, but on the other hand it was her fault. She ends up wondering if Veronica was just using Henry so she can get a free pass like when they first meet. Of cores she would have to keep that from herself. Now that Veronica is out of the way she though she may have a chance with Henry as himself and not Kid Danger. In the two weeks Charlotte though of a plan. Now the question will it work and when to do it. That day came a week later when Ray gave Henry and her the day off. It could not of came at a better time as her parents were going out later on. She invited Henry to come by around six.

When Henry came over it was just him and Charlotte. Of cores Charlotte's parents knew Henry he was family to them and was comply fine with him being alone with their daughter. Charlotte ordered a pizza for them just so he won't get any ideas even if he just thought this was just two friends hanging out. As the pizza was almost gone Charlotte put phase two into action. She went to get more soda for them and parented to trip causing the soda on Henry's shirt and pants.

"Oh my god I'm sorry Henry."

"That's ok it was only an accident. Not like when piper dose it. You know she pretends to trip."

"Yah I know I was there one time she totally was faking. So just give me your cloths and I put them in the wash."

"But the I'll just be in my boxers."

"So...we are friends what's the big deal."

"Yah I guess you're right."

As Henry was taking off his shirt and pants Charlotte quickly licked her lips before Henry saw. Charlotte grabbed his cloths and headed to the laundry room leaving Henry just in his boxers. When he herd her coming he ended up getting hard when he seen Charlotte walking back to him naked. Just like Veronica, Charlotte was nice and smooth. The only difference is that Charlotte has bigger breasts and a virgin. That did not change the fact that she was the second girl he ever saw naked that was not on a screen or on paper. Henry did not know what to do. He knew Veronica won't get out until she's eighteen unless she escapes somehow. Now seeing his friend naked caused him seeing her in a different way. This caused him not knowing what to say. there was not even a sound coming out of his mouth as she got closer. His eyes just followed her all the way to the point when she was on her knees. With one swift motion she yanked his boxers off of him. She just smiled at him

then looked at his dick. For some reason it looked bigger than the last time she saw it. She quickly grabbed it and slowly jacks him off. She went slow a few times. Henry just moaned and then his balls where being played with. Charlotte just smiled once again. Henry smiled back. She gave a slow lick to Henry's dick before getting up and slowly walking away towards the stars. She looked back at him with a smile as she kept on walking. Henry quickly got up and followed Charlotte to her bedroom. His hard dick getting closer and closer to her ass as he walked behind. She went onto the bed and spread out her legs. Henry quickly went to work on his friend's pussy by eating her out. Charlotte punched Henry's head into her pussy and Henry gladly eat her out even more. He even managed to get some fingers into her pussy. All she could do was moan his name. She could no longer hold back as she squirted into Henry's face. This caused Henry go crazy as he continued to eat her out and finger her until she squirted again which she did right away. She can't believe Henry is doing this. Her fantasies are coming true. The feelings are even better then what she imagined. All this amazing feeling caused her to squirt onto Henry's face once again. He soon took his dripping wet face out of Charlotte's pussy and start to make out with her. She loved tasting herself on his lips. As they kissed Henry slid in his dick. This caused both of them to moan. Charlotte knew she won't bleed as she popped her chary using one of her dildos thing it was Henry's dick. Charlotte for one rather have Henry's dick then her many dildos any day. Henry picked up his pace and fondled her breasts. All she could do was moan his name. This just caused Henry to fuck Charlotte faster and harder causing her to squirt onto his dick. Henry was soon get closer to the edge. They made out one more time while they fucked before he pulled out of her. Charlotte quickly grabbed Henry's dick and started sucking tasting her wonderful juices on it until she got Henry's sweet nectar. They kissed a finale time. Henry tasted a little bit of Charlotte's juices and his cum. From that day things had changed between them


End file.
